Data storage devices (DSDs) are often used in electronic devices such as computer systems to record data onto or to reproduce data from a recording media. As electronic devices such as tablets become more mobile, power requirements become more stringent for DSDs while performance specifications for DSDs such as data transfer rates become more demanding. Improvement in DSD performance often comes at a price of increased power consumption while a reduction of a DSD's power consumption often comes at a price of decreased performance.